Free Comic Book Day Vol 2015 Avengers
(Avengers' Story) (Inhumans' Story) | NextIssue = (Avengers' Story) (Inhumans' Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jerome Opeña | CoverArtist2 = Frank Martin Jr. | CoverArtist3 = Nick Bradshaw | CoverArtist4 = Richard Isanove | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = The All-New, All-Different Avengers | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Mahmud Asrar | Inker1_1 = Mahmud Asrar | Colourist1_1 = Frank Martin Jr. | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Editor1_3 = Jon Moisan | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * | Synopsis1 = The Avengers lead their new initiates Spider-Man, Ms. Marvel, and Nova to a robbery in progress at Manhattan's Federal Bank Reserve, which is under attack by a Chinese dragon created out of magic. While the senior Avengers deal with the dragon, they assign the initiates to find the perpetrator inside the Reserve, which turns out to be the rogue supervillain, the Radioactive Man. The senior Avengers managed to destroy the dragon, but upon reuniting with their wards, they learned that they have let the Radioactive Man escape. The young heroes explain to them that they were forced to leave the Radioactive Man alone as there was an NYPD Officer that would have died if not for their rescue. The senior Avengers are proud for what the young heroes acted to protect people first and foremost, and welcome them to the team. Iron Man then detects another anomaly similar to the dragon that is occurring nearby, and the Avengers head off to investigate. | StoryTitle2 = The Uncanny Inhumans | Writer2_1 = Charles Soule | Penciler2_1 = Brandon Peterson | Inker2_1 = Brandon Peterson | Colourist2_1 = Justin Ponsor | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * New Attilan's Inhumans ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Numerous unnamed Indians * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** Items: * * * | Synopsis2 = A premiere for a film starring Ajay Roy is interrupted by the cloud of Terrigen Mist. After Terrigenesis, Ajay is horrified to discover he's become a hideous tree-like monster, and angrily attempts to hurt his once-adoring fans for being terrified at his new appearance. Dinesh Deol intervenes, and protects the humans, but the pair of Nuhumans is soon attacked by Hydra. Just then New Attilan's Inhumans arrive, and with the help of Johnny Storm, recruit Dinesh. Meanwhile, Ajay flees into the slums of Mumbai, with Hydra in pursuit. | Solicit = Taking place in the post-Secret Wars era of Marvel, a new team of Avengers comes together to fight evil. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}